personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lethe/Cast and Characters
Suggested Edits: *Add "teen" Finch to credits *Remove Diane Claypool *Add "Control" (possibly to Recurring) Wilem7 (talk) 06:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) : How about doing Camryn Manheim as either Diane Claypool/Control or Diane Claypool (Control)? LeverageGuru (talk) 08:07, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I prefer "Diane Claypool (Control)" because we got to know the character as Diane Claypool, not Control. What do we do with Peter Collier? And who played teen Finch? He reminded me of the kid who played young Ben Linus in Lost. Helloclaire (talk) 08:46, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm good with either, but am inclined to agree with the logic behind Control in parens. Not sure what you mean about what to do with Peter Collier; would you elaborate? Young Ben Linus in Lost was Sterling Beaumon, but this wasn't. I think this kid is a better match. Nice use of that previously filmed flashback, and the back story was interesting. Could anyone tell who the actor was who was in the photo of Reese's father? I couldn't see him well, but he looked familiar. I wouldn't be surprised if we see him before long. --LeverageGuru (talk) 10:55, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't think we should mention Diane Claypool at all. The woman is dead. Control was the character and Diane was just the alias she used. It will be confusing to the average viewer who will think that Control was Arthur's wife, as some have already expressed. Control made such an impactful enterance that she may qualify for the special circumstance for upgrade to Recurring character. Sadly, Collier didn't even utter "oh, crap" when Finch and co. drove off, but I like him anyway. Off-topic, what do you think about the timeline discrepency with Finch being at home in 1979 when Fusco reported 2 years ago that he was at MIT in '76? Wilem7 (talk) 11:12, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::The problem is the fact that even if the real Diane is dead, this woman has pretended to be Diane Claypool for the entire episode. In other shows, actors are credited for alias characters even though they do much less. Plus, we have all been surprised with this reveal, I'm more inclined to put something like "Diane Claypool / Control", but I'm cool with whatever decision you wonderful people decide to stick with. ~Playsonic2 15:42, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Also, I'd put Collier anyway and add as a note "no speaking lines", that's why I made the |note= parameter in the first place, and the guy's too important to avoid putting him. I also agree with Control being recurring though that's something we should discuss further. Also, I thought Reese's father could be Edward Burns, I saw him recently on Mob City and he looks like him! ~Playsonic2 15:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) (outdent) Without question, Control has to also be listed as Diane Claypool. Manheim was in that role, even if it was as a fake, most of the episode. It's going to lead to some confusion no matter what. Perhaps the best way is to tweak what Claire and I like, and go with "Diane Claypool" (Control). It's accurate, highlights the assumed name, and reflects the way the names were used. But no recurring until she recurs. We need to be consistent. Collier should be listed. No need to note that he didn't speak. Leslie Odom was credited in the opening credits, the character appeared, 'nuff said. (Edward Burns? Hmmm...) --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:04, December 18, 2013 (UTC)